MirokuMon
by Niji o Tsukinuketa
Summary: MirokuMon Gotta Feel 'Em All up! If you were wondering... This is a parody between Pokemon and Inuyasha, with Miroku as the main character. With his point of view, he travels around 'Johto' with 'friends' he meets on the way!
1. 17th Birthday

Miroku-Mon

Gotta Feel 'Em All Up!

Chapter 1

17th Birthday

(( Authors Note: Konnichiwa ya'll! xD I hope you like this Pokemon-Inuyasha parody. I was with me friend on the phone, and we were joking about Fanfictions that I should write. We came up with things like"Sesshie-Mon; Gotta Bish 'em All" and "Jaken-Mon; Gotta Be a Dork!'...Things of that nature. xD My friend, Who shall be called 'No Name', said"Miroku-Mon; Gotta Fell 'Em All Up" and I just burst out laughing, 'cause it was just pretty funny at the time. No Name and I just laugh at everything. o.o Heh, well, I hope you enjoy this! P.S. : This takes place in the present time, just to let you know. xD ))

Miroku woke up one morning by the sound of his alarm clock ringing. He did his usual rutine; Yawn, scratch, stretch, and turn off that damn alarm. But this time, Miroku didn't turn off the alarm and fall back into a deep sleep this Saturday morning. It, in fact, was his 17th birthday, and he decided he'd get off his lazy behind and get a Pokemon for two reasons. Number one, to pick up more girls, and number two, because he was getting quite lonely. He, after all, had no girlfriend, and lived alone... With his foster-father. His father had died when he was really little, about five... And he was never really told how. His mother, he never really remembered. He decided that she either died at birth, or she was killed at about the same time his father was... maybe even the same way.

Anyways, his foster-father's name is Mushin, and he was one drunkard of a preist. He was pretty overweight, too. He had one Pokemon which name is Hachi, a raccoon Raichu, which unbelievably could talk! Hachi was pretty strange. Mushin had somehow taught him 'Transform', so Hachi could be pretty much anything at any time... That's why Miroku had to take care in what women he'd ask to bear his children... Afterall, that's what he did in his spare time... Which he had a lot of.

Miroku got out of bet, got dressed in his usual clothing given to him by Mushin; A purple and black monk's outfit.

Miroku hated it, and decided when he got his first Pokemon, he'd challenge a bunch of people to fight and get their money for the prize. Or, he'd pretend he was a full fledged monk, and con some people out of their money... Which was always the last choice.

"Master Miroku" Hachi said, stopping him on his way out the door. "Why are you up so early? On a _Saturday_, too? Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"Yes, Hachi, I am going somewhere," Miroku said, turning around to the raccoon Raichu. "I'm going to go to Elm-Sama's lab, get a Pokemon, and go win some fights for some money. Then, I'm going to buy new clothes. And after that..." Miroku grinned at Hachi's surprised look. "...I'm going all over Johto- To pick up girls!" He started to laugh a rich, joking laugh.

"No-no-no, Master Miroku, you can't do that!" Hachi shook his head with a sigh at Miroku's last comment. "I'm afraid that Master Elm only gives Pokemon out this day to new, ten-year-old trainers, wishing to become the Master Trainer! Not to some lazy seventeen-year-old, who is just going to get a Pokemon to pick up pretty girls and make money. If you are going to do that, Master, go catch one yourself."

"Oh" Miroku sighed with a grin. "Well, I _am_ happy that you mentioned my seventeenth birthday. Thank you, Hachi."

"Grr," Hachi sighed. "You are just going to make a fool out of yourself! Don't! People, including pretty ladies..." Hachi used that for an example that his master wouldn't resist. "...will think you are messed up, getting a Pokemon before a little child! Sick!"

"Well, thanks for your luck, Hachi." Miroku said sarcastically, opening and closing the door on Hachi's face.

Hachi growled, stomped his foot, then walked to Miroku's room. "Well," Hachi grinned. "If Miroku is leaving, I guess this makes this _my_ room now!" He jumped on the newly made bed, falling quickly asleep.

Miroku was walking down the street of New Bark Town, when he saw Elm-Sama's labratory. There was a large crowd, mothers and fathers, young and old, with their ten-year-old children, hoping to impress a Pokemon to claim their own. Miroku approached a pretty woman outside the fence with her two friends. They were all fairly young, maybe about twenty to twenty six years old, and they were laughing and pointing at the long line of children.

Miroku grinned and walked up to, what he saw, as the prettest one in the small group. She was wearing a pink dress that complimented her small, slim body. Her hair was long and blonde, and she was wearing a large, blue straw hat with a little, fake pink daisy on the corner- which was tied to a purple flowered ribbon. She was wearing cute, pink sandles.

"Hello, there," Miroku grinned to the group of women. The one who he thought to himself as 'Pretty in Pink' laughed with a pretty, smooth voice.

"Hey," The girl laughed at Miroku, and turned to giggle with her two friends. Miroku sighed, thinking that they were laughing at his Monk's outfit.

One of her friends looked to be a researcher, computer worker... Something in that field. She had short black hair with red glasses, and a white blouse with a green shirt over it. She had a short, black skirt and complimented her sides neatly. She had brown sandles on with green painted toe-nails. Her other friend was a blue haired beauty, but not as pretty as the so-called, 'Pretty in Pink'. She was wearing a Chinese-styled blue dress with purple flowers as decoration on the dress. The lining on the dress was black, as was her bandana she was wearing in a cute, original fashion. Her hair, like I described, was straight, blue, and had a nice shine with it.

"So," Miroku smiled. "You're becoming a Pokemon trainer?" He knew that there would be people his age and older becoming a Pokemon trainer. Hachi was wrong, for once! Miroku couldn't help but laugh to himself inside of his head at that. Hachi, wrong. That was good.

"No, silly." The blue haired one laughed. "Are you?" She asked her computer-ish friend.

"Nope, and I think you would know that. Are you, Sora?" The computer-ish girl asked the 'Pretty in Pink' woman, obviously named Sora. Sora... What a pretty name.

"Ha... no. Good one, Mirai. I was the one who invited you!" She laughed to the computer girl named 'Mirai'. She turned back to Miroku. "I'm here with my son. He wants to be the Pokemon Master! Isn't that cute?"

"You have a _son?_" Miroku asked, in awe. "Do all of you?"

"No" Mirai shook her head. "I have a daughter. If Sora's son impresses a Pokemon, he said that he'd take my daughter along with him! Cute, huh."

"And I have twins," The blue haired one nodded. "Both sons."

"Oh, right," Mirai turned to the blue haired one. "Know what, Ashita?"

"What?" Ashita, the blue haired one asked.

"Mai said the cutest thing" Mirai laughed about this 'Mai'. Miroku guessed it was her daughter. "She said that she has a crush on your Dash!"

"Aw," Ashita laughed. "Adorable!"

"I know!" Mirai laughed.

'Dash? Mai? Geez, if I was the one who had helped them bear children, I'd think of much better names...' Miroku thought to himself with a sigh.

"So, you didn't answer. You have any kids?" Sora asked Miroku, smiling.

"Uh, yeah, he's inside right now. I'd better go..._Um_... Check on him. Right, see you all..." Miroku waved to them, faking a smile, as he walked down the line, cutting through the children, all the way into Elm-Sama's labratory.

A little girl, maybe about six, was with her older brother, Miroku knew he had to be ten, who was trying to impress a Cyndiquil.

The Cyndiquil neverroused from its nap, though the boy was petting it and trying to offer it food, hoping to impress it. This was the new 'thing' that Elm wanted the children to do to get Pokemon now. He could only get one Pokemon egg a year, one of each of the three main; Cyndiquil, Chikorita, and Totodile. And there were so many ten year olds signing up to get one of the Pokemon, he couldn't simply choose the trainers. There were hundreds, and only three Pokemon!

The little boy sighed, as his turn was up. His little sister started to cry, wanting her older brother to impress the Cyndiquil, so the boy had to try and cheer her up outside.

"Hey, Elm-Sama," Miroku said, taking the next turn. "I would like to have one of these little guys."

"Excuse me," Professor Elm pushed his glasses up. "But how old are you? This is for _ten year olds_, wanting to get their _Pokemon licence_." Those were Elm's key words in that sentence.

"Yeah, well, too bad. It's my seventeenth birthday, and I would like to get a Pokemon. Seven years ago, I didn't care for Pokemon. I do a little more now. So, I wanna buy one off of you."

"You can't jusy _buy _one! You have to_ impress _them! I bet you wouldn't have enough money to buy one, anyways! So why don't you just get off your lazy butt and go catch one" Elm sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, and _happy birthday_." He added, sarcastically.

"Thanks," Miroku said, taking out his wallet in one of the pouches in his outfit. "How much you want for one?"

"More that _you_ could pay. You're probably broke..." Elm sighed. "If it will humor you, to buy one, it will be... Well..."

Miroku pulled out money, Canadian money. "Um, hundred dollars fine?"

"Why don't you go buy some store candy with that," Elm shot back, thinking that Miroku had meant one hundred yen. One hundred yen wasn't much.

"Heh, the stores won't accept my currancy..." Miroku pulled out more money. "One thousand Canadian?"

"Canadian!" Elm gasped. "I thought you were talking about Yen. Sure, if it's real Canadian." Elm grabbed Miroku's money, looked it over and raised his eyebrows. "Take one."

"I'll take..." Miroku poked a Pokeball, and it moved a bit, then opened. A Chikorita popped out, sleeping. "...Well, not this one." He poked another, and a Totodile came out. The Totodile was sleeping, but when Miroku wanted to feel its texture, as he never had felt a Totodile before, it open it's eyes.

"Oh," Elm gasped. "You impressed it! ..Though I don't know how, with that Monk outfit and all... But, well, you did. I can't keep your money now." Elm sighed at that idea, as he was stroking the Canadian currency.

"Go ahead!" Miroku laughed, picking up the Totodile. It squealed happily. "The stores here don't accept Canadian money!"

"Oh," Elm sighed. "I guess I should have listened to that comment you made. Well, go. It's the next kid's turn. And good luck."

"Why, thank you." Miroku grinned.

"Not to _you,_" Elm shook his head. "To the Totodile, for having _you_ as its Master."

"Oh..." Miroku laughed, and left the labratory to go back to his house to go show off to Mushin's raccoon Raichu. Hachi would be so... Disturbed. Ha! Hachi, disturbed. That's even better than him being wrong. Wait, Hachi's always disturbed, so... Nothing new there. Miroku laughed at that idea.

"Hey!" A little boy said to his twin brother. Miroku noticed that it must be Ashita's sons. "He got the Totodile! And look how old he is." Both boys looked exactly the same, and Miroku decided that they were identical twins. They had blue-ish, purple hair and were wearing a green shirt with brown shorts... Also accompanied by little orange sneakers.

There was a girl behind them that looked a lot like Mirai, but with long black hair. She had blue glasses, and was wearing a pink shirt and a bright yellow skirt. She also was wearing sneakers, but they were green.

Behind that girl, was (Miroku was positive) Sora's son. He had the same orange hair, eyes, and was small like her. His hair was long, in a high pony tail, and was wearing a black sweater with green shorts. He had blue sneakers to accompany that, and he gave Miroku a dirty look when he had walked by.

Miroku, trying to ignore the fact that many little ten year olds were staring angrily and pointing at him, and the other fact that their parents were whispering at each other when he had walked past them, he ran home with the little Totodile in his arms. When he walked into the door and into his room to examine his new Pokemon, he found Hachi fast asleep on his bed.

"Damn you, Hachi!" Miroku pushed Hachi off the bed, making him wake up when he hit the ground.

"What the.. Oh! You were _serious..._" Hachi exclaimed, pointing at the little Totodile in Miroku's hands.

"Yes, Hachi. I am now wondering why you don't take me seriously..." Miroku grinned.

"Ah! I have a reason, you know" Hachi growled. "You flirt with too many woman! You know I had to transform into a pretty woman several times to get back at you, and - oops..."

"I knew it! Hah, I knew it" Miroku pointed his finger in Hachi's face. "And I never fell for it! That's because I knewwww ittt!"

"Agh, you're right..." Hachi sighed. "Anyways, what are you going to name that little guy? Are you even going to? Some people don't."

"I'm not sure, is it a boy, or a girl, Hachi? I can't tell..." Miroku blinked. "And I don't think I want to look..."

"It's a boy," Hachi said. "And you don't have to look. It's usually by the color of their fur, or scales, in this case. Male's is usually a tint darker."

"Does he have a name in store? Ask him."

"All right, I'll ask him telepathically. Us Pokemon can talk to each other that way. But, we don't usually," Hachi bragged, in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

"Uh-huh," Miroku sighed and nodded. "Ask."

"Okay, I am! I am!" Hachi sighed.

There was a moment of silence, until Hachi reported to Miroku what the little guy said telepathically. "He said his name is 'Touro'."

"'Touro'?" Miroku repeated in a question to the little Totodile. It nodded, and jumped out of Miroku's arms. It seemed to squeal something, but Miroku looked to Hachi to translate.

"Uh, he said... 'Is this raccoon yours too, or are there others? Am I the only one?'" Hachi translated, then he turned to the Totodile. "No, I'm not his, I am his father's-"

Miroku quickly interupted with a correction, "-Foster-father's..."

"Right," Hachi sighed. "I am Master Miroku's foster-father's Raichu. And my name is Hachi, Touro."

The Totodile gave Hachi a weird look, mumbled something in the Pokemon language under his breathe, loud enough for Hachi's ears to pick up (Hachi gave a surprised look, and mumbled, "Damn, for a young'un, he's got some bad language!'), then grinned with his sharp, pearly white teeth happily at his new master, Miroku. Miroku grinned. He and Touro would get along fine! And the next morning, they'd set off to the next village to start their journey.


	2. Trainer Kagome and Naruto Cosplayers

Trainer Kagome and the First Battle

Chapter 2

Gotta Feel 'Em All Up!

(( Ha, I hope you all are enjoying this Pokemon-Inuyasha Fanfiction so far! Kinda corny, I know, but then again, so am I! xD Well, enjoy! ))

Early next morning, Miroku wasn't awoken by his alarm clock, and he was already two hours late from the time he wanted to head out. Actually, his alarm clock was broken, by a hungry and anxious little Totodile... Touro. Miroku was awoken when Touro had jumped on his stoumach, growling and creeling from hunger... Though he had a large supper the night before.

"OW! Shit! What the...? Touro? What time is it-... Oh gawd, my alarm clock! That was... About fifteen dollars… Canadian!" Miroku sat up straight when he was awoken by his hungry little Touro. He sighed at his broken, baby blue alarm clock.

"Master Miroku!" Hachi ran into his room, flinging the door open. "I heard you scream, and I heard little Touro breaking things, like your alarm clock, and creeling with hunger. But, I decided to let him wake you up, instead of feeding him. How nice I am! But, you are two hours late of leaving. Grab some food and leave, I'm tired and in need of a comfy human bed."

"Right, good morning to you too, Hachi…" Miroku said, holding his stomach from the pain the Totodile had caused, jumping on it with his hard feet and sharp claws. Once Touro had noticed that he had hurt his master's belly, he gave him a look of apology with his big red eyes, making Miroku smile with warmness... How cute little Touro was.

"Oh, your leaving, finally, Miroku?" Mushin stumbled into the kitchen. It was quite early for Mushin to be up with his hangovers... As it was eleven in the morning. Mushin usually awoke at about two to one a.m. in the afternoon.

"Yes, Master." Miroku nodded, all dressed in his Monk's outfit for the day. He was munching on some cereal, trying to hold back laughter at the way Touro was chomping down on his bacon and eggs. "I have everything packed. I'll be leaving shortly."

"You have a Pokemon? Since when?" Mushin sat down at the table, holding his head. "...Oi, do I ever have a headache..." He mumbled to himself, under his breathe.

"Yesterday, and I thought I had told you!" Miroku sighed. Touro moved onto the next course... Rice cakes. He chomped them down like he never ate before, and was done before you could... Just about do anything.

"Yes, Master Mushin." Hachi nodded, his black ears flopping backwards and forwards when he nodded, in a cute raccoon-ish fashon. "We both told you yesterday."

"Oh, really?" Mushin sighed. "Well, I can barely remember anything... I have a pounding headache..." He started to masage his head. "Damnit..."

"Well, I think I'm done. I'll be heading off, Master!" Miroku said, grabbing the little Totodile away from the rice cakes. "You can eat later, Touro. Let's go. Now." Miroku was obviously anxious to leave, as was Touro the while before. Now, all Touro wanted to do was eat! He'd get fat if Miroku didn't learn to control Touro's eating habits.

"Bye..." Mushin said, walking to the refridgerator. Miroku didn't even want to turn around to see if he was grabbing more Sake, or if he was getting some of his so-called, 'Hang Over OJ', which was the exact same thing as regular orange juice... with Sake. Maybe he was going to finally quite drinking and have regular orange juice. Wouldn't that be good?

"Good bye, Master Miroku, and good luck, Touro." Hachi waved as Miroku and Touro left the house, Miroku holding a large bag full of food and other supplies, which was slung (in a bit of a fashionable way) over his shoulder.

"Bye, Hachi. Take care of yourself. And don't mess up my room!" Miroku warned, shaking a joking finger at Hachi, who just did a fake, nervous laugh. Without Miroku at the house, he, Hachi, the only talking raccoon Raichu (and the _only_ raccoon Raichu), will have to do chores! Chores.. of all things! Eugh! Well, at least he had his own room! Hachi grinned at that thought, as he waved goodbye to his Young Master.

As Miroku was leaving the village, on the path to the next town, people pointed rudely at him and whispering rude comments about the Pokemon ceramony the day before. Many children snarled angrily when he walked by, comfirming Miroku as the reason that the certain child didn't impress a Pokemon. Miroku tried to shake off these insults and rude comments, though he couldn't really shake all of them off. Touro had senced his master's melancholiness, and decided to try and make up a conversation to cheer him up. Sadly, Miroku couldn't understand one damn word the little Pokemon was saying, and smiled to little Touro, telling him a sure "Thanks, but I'm fine."

Miroku was now half way through the small forest he had to cross to get to the next village (Where he would see if that specific Pokemart would accept his Canadian currency, whereas not, he would challange random, weak-looking trainers to a fight). He looked up at the sky, and down at his blue, electronic watch, which was beeping, saying that it was two in the afternoon. Miroku sighed again, and Touro looked up with a concerned look, also with a tinge of hungriness in his expressive, red eyes. Miroku gasped and shook his head with dissapointment. "You're hungry again? I just fed you, what, four hours ago? You are more like a Snorlax thing, but without the sleeping. I bet you would still be eating if I didn't tear you away from the table."

Touro grinned, once again showing off his sharp, white teeth, making Miroku let out another sigh.

Suddenly, a sound was heard from a high tree infront of them.

"...Wild Pokemon!" Miroku exclaimed, ready to command Touro with an attack. "Touro, get ready to fight! I think this may be a wild Pokemon..."

Touro sniffed the air, and looked to Miroku, shaking his head.

"No?" Miroku asked, walking over to the shaking tree.

The little boy that Miroku had seen the day earlier in line... Who was it... Sora's young son, was sitting in the tree, a little Cyndaquil at his side. A girl that seemed to be Mirai's daughter had a Chikorita. When Miroku heard a noise coming from behind him, it was Ashita's twin sons with two litte Pichus at their sides.

"Touu-roouu, To-dirrrrreeeeeiiiii!" Touro growled to all four of the little, baby Pokemon... Though they were probably the same age as Touro.

"Who are you all?" Miroku blinked, scratching his head with a confused look.

"I am Dashmaru, and this is Kyoumaru!" Dashmaru said, the taller of them both (by maybe.. a centimetre at most) as both Pichus squealed, being left out. "And these are our Pichus... Zoom and Chie"

"And me, I'm Mai!" The little girl said, her Chikorita letting out a squeal-roar. "This is my most fearful Chikorita, Hana."

"I'm Masashi, and this is Kaji, my Cyndiquil!" Sora's young son said, putting his hand at his chest, probably trying to look tough. "We will all fight you, because you stole one of Master Elm's Pokemon!"  
"Stole?" Miroku laughed. "I do not steal. I bought this guy, so when I picked him up to claim him as mine, he woke up, and I had impressed him. He is rightfully mine."

Touro nodded with a squeal-chirp.

"Hmph, yeah right, like we believe _you_, filthy Monk!" Kyomaru shot at him.

"If I really were a Monk, would you be speaking to me like this?" Miroku glared.

"Um..." Mai put her finger to her mouth. "...Good question... Would we?"

"Uh..." Everyone had to think for a moment, until a girl came yelling to them all.

"Hey! Don't fight! Dooonnn'ttt fiiighttt!" The girl said, riding her bicycle with a nice, fast, smooth pace as she squealed to a halt. "Don't fight! This is too close to the village, and I don't think you all would want to start a commotion!"

The girl was wearing a green and white school-girl's outfit, with long black hair. Her skirt was pure green, and very short, complimenting her thin, but healthy and strong legs. She had long, white socks and a pair of black school shoes on. In her bicycle's basket, was a little... Well, I'm not sure what you call it. He looked human, but with firey-orange hair and strangely pointed ears. He looked about eight, but he was extremely small... He could sleep in her bicycle basket! He had a big, fluffy tail.. Somewhat like a badger's or something. He was wearing "old tyme" clothes that would probably fit a baby, it was so small. His eyes were a demonic green, but his squealy voice assured he was young, and probably not evil.

"Yeah, you guys, where's the love?" The little demon child squeaked. Miroku wasn't sure if it was a talking Pokemon, or a real child. Anyways, it was a bizarre sight.

"Who are you?" Dashmaru and Kyoumaru glared at Kagome, but held their Pichus back with a motion of their hand. The way they blushed as they looked her up and down, assured that they, like Miroku, had found her quite attractive... For a... maybe, fifteen year old? Kind of young, but Miroku really didn't care.

"Yes, what is the name of this pretty maiden?" Miroku said, in his charming voice. All the kids looked at him with a strange glare.

"My name's Kagome Higurashi!" She smiled. "And this is my little friend, Shippou."

"Ah, hello, Lady Kagome. Um... Shippou... Chan..." Miroku said, not sure what to call the demon child. "Is he a... Pokemon?"

"No, silly!" Kagome laughed. Shippou looked somewhat offended.

"I am _not._" He spoke out, squeaky voice and all. "I am a fox demon child!"

The four ten year olds gasped, and backed up a step. "_Demon child?_" They all repeated in awe.

"Haha, yess'um, and fear me, while you're at it!" Shippou said, enjoying the thought of being scared, and possibly thought as high and mighty.

"Oh Shippou..." Kagome ruffled Shippou's hair. "Don't be afraid of him. He's not all scary."

"Grr," Shippou sighed, wanting to keep the tough guy act... But he still enjoyed Kagome's ruffle of his hair.

"So, you live around here?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"What?" Kagome blinked. "Why do _you_ want to know, Monk?"

"Ohh.. Um, that didn't quite turn out right... Do you have any... Erm, Pokemon? Yeah... Do you?" Miroku tried to think of a cover up.

"Yes, I do. But I didn't think it neccisary to bring them..." Kagome smiled. "So, anyways, you all must be famished. Follow me and Shippou to the village! I can get you all something you eat and drink for your journey."

"Yes, ma'am!" Miroku laughed, running to walk beside Kagome. Touro gave a snort, surprised how his master acts around women, but he ran by Miroku, following right beside him.

The four ten year olds looked at each other, shrugged, and all caught up with Kagome, Shippou, Miroku and Touro.

"Oh!" Miroku said, looking at Kagome's little collection of Pokemon. "These all suit you."  
She had a Flareon (Which looked a lot like Shippou with their simaliar tails... Miroku thought for a moment that they might be related) with a very healthy and shiney coat. A Vaporeon, a very healthy and beautiful looking one at that, with a strange pink coloured, glowing eyes. A frisky Jolteon which had some add-i-tuude... Not to mention, very expressive green eyes. A gorgeous, phychic Espeon (Which, like Hachi, could speak human... But only telepathically) with bright purple-pink fur and dark purple eyes that were almost hypnotic. A dark and mysterious Umbreon, which Miroku only saw once at the dark of night or in the shadows of Kagome's house... Like the closet, for instance. Its eyes were a eerie blood red. And the last, but not least, Kagome's Eevee... Which wasn't really her Eevee... It was her younger brother, Souta's Eevee. Souta was a year under the legal limit, so Souta wasn't a legal trainer, and the Eevee, when anyone asked, was Kagome's. But Souta was the one who took care of it, fed it, and cuddled it. Its eyes were a soft and sweet brown, almost like chocolate.

"Oh... So you _aren't_ a Monk?" Kagome asked sadly. "I never met a Monk before. That's too bad. So, then, why is it that you are wearing that Monk costume?"

"My foster-father, and my father were both Monks... And I have some spiritual power... And my foster father considers me a Monk, which I kind of am, but I don't tell people that... Wait, unless... Does it impress girls? If I told some pretty girl, like you, that I was a Monk, would I impress them..."

"Um, no." Kagome laughed. "Why? Oh... You are one of_ those _guys, aren't you?" She sighed. "Ugh." Both Kagome and Shippou shuddered.

"Oh" Miroku blinked. "Hey, do you have a guy friend?"

"What? Why do you want to know? Pervert!" Kagome growled, standing up at the table, almost knocking her tea over.

"No!" Miroku sighed. "Not in that way! Any guy friends? Like, friends that are guys? I don't. Guys don't like me."

"Oh!" Kagome laughed, and gave a relieved sigh. She sat back down, taking a sip of her almost tipped tea. "Yes, actually, I do. His name is Inuyasha. He..." Kagome put her tea down on the table. "He went to go challenge some gym leaders and be all strong. And he said he's out to beat up this guy named Naraku, and apperantly, he wants to kill him too. Something about him, some jewel, and his old girlfriend..." Kagome sighed. "He went to Falker Town a while ago... Wait. That doesn't sound right. I don't remember the town's name... But it's the next one. Ha, Falker Town. That's funny."

"I see!" Miroku said, standing up. "How about we go there? I'm restless, and I need to train little Touro here some more... Before he gets _fat_." Fat was the keyword in Miroku's sentence, as he shot a dirty look at his Totodile, who was busy munching down cookie after cookie on the plate. He looked up at Miroku when he said that, and gave a grin. His teeth were sharp, but covered in cookie crumbs. "Eww!" Both Kagome, Miroku and Shippou said, grossed out at the little Touro.

"Bye, Kagome! Come back soon! And remember to bring back Inuyasha here! He's cool..." Souta said, waving to his older sister as she left out the door. Even Souta's Eevee, Souren, gave a mew-chirp as his goodbye. Kagome and Souta's fat callico cat, Buyo, was there to bid Kagome farewell with a loud, disgusting meow.

"Bye Souta. Take care of Mom! And Buyo!" Kagome said, waving back.

Shippou was perched on Miroku's shoulder, as he was scared of the little Totodile walking on the ground, next to Miroku's feet. "Eugh, why didn't you pick a better starter Pokemon" Shippou said, with a hint of disgusted-ness in his voice.

"Don't be so rude, Shippou!" Kagome sighed. "He's cute! Chubby little fella'! Very kawaii."

"Hmmph," Shippou pouted. "I still don't like him."

'Master Kagome,' A sweet, cool, female voice said through both Miroku, Shippou and Kagome's minds... Probably some of the Pokemon's minds too. Miroku guessed it was Kagome's Espeon. 'The next village, which is not "_Falker Town_",' The Espeon was sure to add that to embarress Kagome. 'is right ahead. Not very far at all! But, there _are_ trainers ahead, so be ready to battle. Oh, and may I tell you, that _I_ am well and ready to battle.' Miroku couldn't see the Espeon, but he was almost sure there was a smirk on her face at that last comment.

"Oh! Thank you for your imformation, Hikari." Kagome smiled, patting one of the five Pokeballs on her black belt. "Do you want me to do the battleing, or do you want to try?"

"Um, what do you say, Touro?" Miroku looked down at the Totodile. It chirped its agreement. "Alright," Miroku nodded with a grin. "I'll do some fighting."

"Oh! Great! Now I can see how a Monk battles!" Kagome was sure to add the sarcastic Monk comment, which made both Miroku and Kagome laugh, and Shippou even more confused, making him not able to stand their personal jokes.

"I don't get itttttt!" Shippou whined, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder. Then he whispered semi-quietly into her ear. "Kagome," He whispered, actually, so loud, that Miroku could just hear what he was saying. "Tell me!"

Miroku started to laugh. "Shippou, it's a personal joke. She's making fun of me wearing this Monk outfit, though I am not neccisarily a Monk."

"Oh," Shippou blinked. "That's a stupid thing to laugh about."

That comment made Kagome and Miroku laugh again, making Shippou even more pouty. "I don't get it. Stupid adults and their dumb jokes." He sighed.

"Hey! Looooook!" A female trainer with a black bandana and a short pink top and a short grey skort (For you who don't know, a 'skort' is a cross between a skirt and shorts). One sock was a very large green and black striped sock, and the other one was blue and black striped. She looked like a two year old had picked out her outfit, but Kagome, Shippou and Miroku all decided it was the new 'cool' look for teenagers. "Trainers! Let's fight 'em! Win some yen!" The girl said to her two male friends.

One of the males looked as if he was cosplaying as Sasuke from 'Naruto' for a joke or something. Maybe it was a new 'thing' that trainers did. He had the black hair, dark blue shirt and pants, almost the exact same headband and looked like he had the same aditude. He kind of resembled a Ninjitsu in a way, also, which made it more weird.

The other male made Kagome, Shippou and Miroku all sure that the two males were 'Naruto' cosplayers, as the second male was wearing the orange jump suit with blue, the same blonde hair and in the same style, he had the same fox-like additude (as he had a Vulpix he was training, and just by the way his eyes looked) and the same headband. It was funny when they started talking.

"Good lookout, Sakura!" the Naruto cosplayer said. The girl looked nothing like Sakura from 'Naruto', as the Sakura from the manga and the book had blonde hair... This girl had dark black-blue, and was wearing clothes that Sakura probably would never wear.

"Yeesss, thank you, Naruto," the so called "Sakura" replied with a giggle.

Kagome, Miroku and Shippou... Even Touro looked at the three with disbeliefe.

"Geez..." Shippou shook his head. "That's not even funny. It's pretty sad, don't you think, Kagome? Miroku? They look nothing like Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. It's just sad. Very, very sad."

"Are you questioning our cosplaying skills, runt?" The Sasuke boy glared at Shippou.

"Eep! Um, no! Of course not!" Shippou squealed, tail puffing up with fear.

"I call takin' on the girl," "Sakura" said, pointing to Kagome. "She looks weak! I could win, finally!"

"I call the Monk!" "Naruto" said, pointing to Miroku.

"I have no one to fight, damnit!" "Sasuke" glared at both "Sakura" and "Naruto".

"Fight the fox!" "Sakura" suggested, pointing to Shippou.

"I'm not a trainer..." Shippou squealed.

"See?" "Sasuke" snorted. "How about I just watch and critisize your battle techniques!"

"Aw, you're so nice, Sasuke!" "Sakura" grinned. "Now, girl, let's fiiight!"

Kagome was so freaked out by their horrible cosplaying, she didn't say a word. She just drew a random Pokeball from her belt, and threw it on the so-called, 'Battle field'.

With a large, blinding flash of light, Flareon came out, giving a battle-ific roar. "Sakura" gasped and giggled when she saw the Flareon.

"Ooooh, your Flareon is kawaiiiiiii!" "Sakura" giggled. "Now, check out mine!"

She threw a blue Pokeball (which was called to be a 'Lure Ball') and with a large, blue flash, a Marill popped out, giving a cute squeak.

"Oh, a Marill!" Kagome laughed. "Cute! Marill, I like them. Cute. But, can they fight good?"

"I sure hope so..." "Sakura" gulped. "Um, Reel, Bubble Attack!"

"Mweef, mari-ll-marrrreeeeeee!" Merp squeaked, blowing small, cute, and possibly harmless bubbles at Kagome's Flareon.

"Reel?" Kagome blinked. "Odd... Well, anyways, Yatta, use, your... Tackle. And HARD."

"Flaerrrrrr...!" Yatta growled, charging towards Reel.

Reel squeaked, and was shot back and knocked out by Yatta's attack. Kagome's had beated this Sakura-Wanna-Be in one hit!

'That Yatta must be real strong!' Miroku thought to himself, surprised by Kagome's strongness with her Pokemon. 'She'd whoop me.'

"Now, it's my turn!" "Naruto" said, pointing for his Vulpix to run into battle. "Stepp, get ready to charge at your opponant!"

Step gave a cute roar, that sounded more like a loud mew.

Touro jumped infront of Stepp with a growl. "Tor!" It snorted, getting a mouthful of water ready for when either trainer marks the battle to begin.

"Um..." Miroku blinked. "...Fight!"

**BLAST!**

There was a small explosion of water and tackling, when Touro blasted Stepp with water, and when Stepp tackled Touro.

Stepp was panting like a sick dog on the ground, weakened horribly from the water, and probably not able to attack anymore. Touro was laying on the ground, stunned, but not fainted. He quickly jumped to his feet and slashed Stepp with a Scratch Attack.

Stepp snarled, limped to his master, "Naruto", and angrily gave up.

Miroku and Touro blinked. "_You quit_? You can't _just quit_. Finish the battle! Come on! This is _not _how I want my first battle! Ugh!" Miroku was extremely pissed off. "You can't _just quit_." He repeated.

"Well, I _do_! So, take the yen." "Naruto" took out his wallet and threw two hundred eighty yen at Miroku.

"Oh, yes, here's my yen!" "Sakura" said, taking out her wallet. "I'm going to pay you extra for taking me out in one hit! That was nice." She threw five hundred twenty yen at Kagome. "Byeee!"

The three ran oddly into a nearby forest. Miroku, Shippou and Kagome knew not what they were doing, going to do... And really, they didn't want to know.

"You did a good job, Touro..." Miroku said, wanting to cheer up his Totodile. But Touro didn't cheer up, as he knew that they fled. Touro, as Miroku did too, wanted to finish the battle. But, the part that did cheer them both up was that they won their first battle... Like some other young trainers who had lost their first.

"Oh," Kagome pointed to a small building at the edge of the path, maybe about a half a mile, maybe even one mile ahead. "That's a rest building. You can't buy anything or heal yourself there, but you can sit and rest there all you want for free. Also, there's a door on the other end that leads to the next town! It's practically the only safe way to get there." She sighed happily. "And I'll be able to see Inuyasha again, too"

Miroku nodded. "Okay. Should we run? We will get there faster..." He looked down to his little Touro. Touro grinned with a sparkle of energy in his eyes. Touro loved to eat... But he also loved exercise! Kagome (With little Shippou on her shoulder), Miroku and Touro grinned at each other, and raced off to the resting center, and the next city, to their new adventures that awaits them.


	3. Violet Town and Trainer Inuyasha

Violet Town and Trainer Inuyasha

Chapter 3

(( Heeeey, ya'll. xD What do you think so far? Please RR... And... Um... o.o Enjoy! D ))

Miroku and Kagome were panting tired when they arrived at the resting center, right before Town. (Kagome had found the name out when she looked on a map of Johto.) Shippou lay dizzy on Kagome's shoulder, and the run had just made Touro more wryled up. He hopped around on two feet, then on one, snorting and growling to himself... For reasons that Kagome, Shippou nor Miroku could explain.

"Oh wow!" Kagome gasped, not noticing how the time had gone by. The sun was setting! "It's already seven thirty... At night! Sheesh, I never knew it took so long to wander like this..."

"It wasn't that long." Miroku said, in a matter-of-fact sort of way. "I my house at around eleven thirty. I probably ended up leaving the house at twelve. It took me... Maybe... three to four hours in the forest - I had some distractions!" Miroku laughed, thinking about the time he screamed, being surprised by a giant spider - Not a Pokemon. That was the grossest part. "Then you two came along," Miroku said, Kagome blinking confusedly at that comment. Shippou looked hurt, and cleared his throat with a loud, **AHEM!**. "And we spent, oh, one hour together at your house... Over wonderful tea and biscuts your mother had made!" Miroku laughed, and Shippou patted his stoumach, showing off his full-ness. "We walked for maybe, an hour or so? And the battle by those horrible Cosplayers and their little beginning 'show' was maybe... Forty five minutes? Maybe fifty? Yes. And that run, sheesh, with four stops," Miroku and Shippou looked at the embarressed Kagome, who was hoping Miroku and / or Shippou wouldn't mention her tired-ness. "Took, forty minutes. Ha... And we were jogging, more-likely. We walked for about ten minutes, too."

Kagome put her hand to her mouth. "Yes, I suppose you are right, Miroku. Now, let's go to the Pokecenter and eat some of the food you have there," Kagome montioned to the large bag of food Miroku was carrying. "And call it a night. Tomorrow, we'll get you some clothes_... Good_ ones..." Kagome shuddered at Miroku's Monk clothing. "And go find Inuyasha! Plus, I'd like a shot at Falkner."

"Who?" Miroku and Shippou gasped. "Kagome, don't be so rude!"

"Master Falkner, sillies!" Kagome laughed. "He's the gym leader here."

"Oh, you'd definetly win, Kagome," Miroku grinned, making Kagome blush.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do..."

**SLAP!**

"Pervert!" Kagome hissed, slapping Miroku hard in the face.

"Oww, damn!" Miroku laughed sheepishly, rubbing is newly-slapped face.

Kagome sighed, and Shippou held back laughter. "So," Kagome cleared her throat. "Let's get going. I'm tired."

"It's seven thirty," Miroku blinked.

"Seven thirty _three_!" Kagome corrected, opening the door of the resting center. "And the city here is called 'Violet Town'."

Miroku nodded. "Fine, okay." He followed Kagome and Shippou out the door, heading to Violet Town's Pokemon center for the night.

-

"Waaaakkeeee uuuuupppp!" A cheery, bright female voice called to Miroku, Shippou and Kagome. "It's nine o'clock! You should wake up now!"

"Nine at night!" A confused Shippou asked. His usually un-messy orange hair was now scruffy and frizzy from the sleep on the couch. He slept with Kagome on one couch, while Miroku was forced (by Kagome) to sleep by the stairs. Carpetted stairs, yes, but it wasn't at all comfertable. Miroku opened his eyes and looked to the couch.

"No, cutie," The female voice laughed. "Nine in the morning."

Kagome was just waking up, and brushing her messy black hair. The woman who was talking to Shippou had long, shiny pink hair with a style of two loops that Miroku had never seen before. Her eyes matched her hair with a pretty pink, and she was wearing a pink dress (like a nurse's dress) with a white apron. She had a small white nurse's hat with a red hospital sign on it, and cute, small pink shoes with white socks. Beside her was a large, light pink Chansey Pokemon, also wearing a white nurse's hat.

Shippou jumped off of the couch and ran to Miroku. "Miroku, are you awake?" He asked, jumping onto Miroku's head.

"Yeah, I'm up," Miroku yawned as he stood up and stretched "Ouch, my back aches though."

"We have to wait until Kagome gets dressed and washed up," Shippou explained.

"Gets dresed?" Miroku raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, she's in her pajama-mas, or whatever they're called," Shippou nodded.

"Oh," Miroku nodded with a sigh. "How long will that take?"

"Not very long," Shippou said. "She's getting changed now. We can sit on the couch!" Shippou jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and made it to the couch. He bounced as he hit the cusion. "Ahh, bouncy!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

-

"Finally, you're done, Lady Kagome," Miroku looked at Kagome, who had newly brushed hair and was wearing her green and white school-girl's outfit.

"Don't call me that," Kagome said, picking up her backpack. "I don't like being called 'Lady' or 'Milady'. I have to reason to be called that."

"Oh," Miroku stood up from his spot on the couch. "All right then, Kagome."

"Are we going to battle the Gym Leader?" Shippou asked, hopping back on his perch at Kagome's shoulder.

"Um, sure, I guess," Kagome nodded. "I think I might. Are you going to, Miroku?"

Miroku picked up his backpack. "Um, maybe," He looked to his Totodile, still sleeping by the stairs. "Oh! He's still asleep!" He walked over to the stairs leading to the upstairs and picked up the little sleeping Pokemon. "Wake up, Touro. We're leaving now."

"Frmm..." Touro mumbled. He opened his eyes and jumped out of Miroku's arms. "Tyaa!"

Miroku raised one of his eyebrows. "Ooo-kay, then."

"Let's go!" An anxious Shippou called to Miroku from the Pokecenter door.

Miroku nodded, and walked to the door, the little Totodile behind him.

-

"An egg?" Inuyasha blinked, picking up a strange, icy blue egg from the bushes. It seemed to pulsate when he touhed it. "Maybe I could eat it..."

'Nooo, don't eat me!' A strange, clear voice like a bell rang into Inuyasha's ears. 'I am a Pokemon egg! I will hatch soon. Don't eat me, please!'

"What the hell?" Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Who said that?" He looked all around him. Nothing. Silence. Just the green from the woods he was walking through.

'Me, the egg!' The voice said. Inuyasha looked to the icy blue egg.

"Eggs can't talk," Inuyasha glared at the egg.

'I can!' The egg informed Inuyasha. 'I am a special egg, that is why!'

"Special egg my ass," Inuyasha snorted.

'Whatever, just keep me with you. I will hatch in a day or two! Put me in your backpack!' The egg twitched.

"Hmm," Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Maybe I will cook you..." He was going to keep the egg. He just wanted to tease it.

'Noo! Noo! Don't you _dare_!' The egg hissed.

"You'd feed me and my two Pokemon fine," Inuyasha grinned.

'Gaah! Noo!' The egg exclaimed.

"Hrm, feh!" Inuyasha took his black and red backpack off his back, opened it, and dropped the egg carelessly in. Then, he put his backpack back on and continued walking.

'You careless fool!' The voice snorted from Inuyasha's backpack.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha stopped walking.

The voice gasped. 'Oh! Nothing...'

"That's what I thought," Inuyasha grinned, and continued to walk through the green woods towards Dark Cave, just before Azelea Town.

-

"Did you happen to see a tall male, wearing an old-tyme-ish, red fire-rat Haori-Kimono?" Kagome asked a random person. "He has long silver hair, and two doggy-ears. He walks bear-fee, he has a purple-blue sutra necklace with some fangs on it... And..." She put her finger to her mouth to try and remember her friend. "...Oh. Yes, he's rude."

The person, a brown haired male, maybe in his twenties- wearing black jeans with a black shirt, a green vest, and a gold earing on his right ear, answered back. "Haha, you must be kidding."

"No, actually, I'm not!" Kagome exclaimed. "I've been looking for him for months now, and he said he was going to battle the Gym Leader here."

"Pfft, then why would I know him?" The male blinked. "Ask Falknor."

"Oh... I just thought..." Kagome sighed.

"I personally don't think there is some dog-boy. I think you wanted to talk to me!" The male winked. Kagome sighed, slapped him, then walked past him to the Gym.

"Ack! What was that for!" The male asked, rubbing his face.

"For being a pervert!" Kagome sighed. "Now, hurry up Miroku. You said you wanted to battle Falknor, right? You can go first."

"Oh, right," Miroku nodded, walking away from the male in his twenties. "You don't want to go first?"

"No, it's all right! I'm going to check out the sign they have inside the Gym, saying who had beaten Falknor."

"Oh!" Shippou squealed. "Inuyasha's name might be on there!"

"Right," Kagome nodded.

"Oh," Miroku nodded, holding the door open for Kagome and Shippou to go in first.

-

Inuyasha was about to enter Dark Cave, when he stopped.

'What's wrong?' The egg asked from Inuyasha's backpack.

Inuyasha sniffed the the air around him. He turned around and sniffed again.

"Kagome," He said, almost hypnotically. "I smell Kagome's scent!"

'Kagome?' The egg asked. 'Who's that? Your woman?'

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled. "You make another comment like that, and I swear, I'll break you into so many pieces, no king's men will ever be able to put you back together again!"

The egg gulped from the inside, and also tried to hold back laughter from Inuyasha's refferment to the old fairy-tale, Humpty Dumpty.

Inuyasha turned around and ran back to Violet City, sniffing the whole way.

-

"Now, let's see..." Kagome said, walking over to the sign. "...My! There's so many people! Master Falknor must be easy... Erm!" Kagome turned around to see Falknor behind her. "Oh my gosh! I didn't mean it! I mean.. There's so many people... And like..."

"Ha, it's okay. So, why are you here, fair maden?" Falknor asked, taking Kagome's hand.

Kagome looked him up and down. "Why, I'm looking on this sign for my friend. And, my other friend, Miroku, is here to battle you. As am I, but I'm battleing after him."

"_Other friend_? You mean, him?" Falknor pointed to Shippou. "_He's_ a trainer?"

"No! I'm not!" Shippou sighed. "He's Miroku!" Shippou poined to Miroku, who was behind Falknor.

"A monk? Don't you belong at 'Sprout Tower?" Falknor asked.

"No, I'm here to battle you," Miroku sighed. Touro peeked out at Falknor from behind Miroku, blinked, then hid behind his master.

"You are going to fight me with that?" Falknor laughed. "He's like, a level six! I train level tens and elevens..."

"Level six?" Miroku repeated as a question. "Whatever. I'm just here to battle. Don't critisize me."

"All right, all right," Falknor sighed with a grin. "But if you lose, I get a date with your lady-friend here!"

"What?" Kagome exclaimed. "Eew! No way!"

"Don't worry, Lady- I mean, Kagome. I won't lose," Miroku said. Touro backed that up with one of his cirps.

"Yeaah, go Miroku!" Shippou cheered, as Miroku and Falknor headed out to the battling grounds, in the middle of the Gym.

"How many Pokemon do you have?" Falknor asked.

"One," Miroku grinned.

"One? Pfft! This is a one-on-one battle, then?" Falknor was surpsied. "Damn! Well, Since you are only about a level six, I'll let you battle my Pidgey."

Touro jumped out from behind Miroku and growled fiercly, making himself appear strong.

Falknor threw a Pokeball to the ground. It took a moment until it opened and glowed a tan color. A half a moment later, a Pidgey appeared, scratching the ground of the Gym like a hen.

"Piiiiii," The Pidgy chirrped, as it looked up at Touro.

"Grrrrrrr... Toooouuuu-rrrraaa!" Touro snarled, baring his sharp teeth.

"Official Pokemon Gym Battle," An announcer's shaky voice said from the ceiling. "Pidgy verses... Some Totodile. Prize - badge! ...Um, battle start!"

-

'You bloodhound!' The egg teased from inside of the backpack. 'If you can smell that girl's scent all the way from here.. That's just freaky!'"Yeah, make one more comment like that..." Inuyasha warned to the egg, as he ran through the woods.

'Eep! All right! I be quiet!' The egg chirrped. The little creature inside didn't want Inuyasha to continue his warning.

'I'm almost there,' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'And I will be able to see Kagome and Shippou again! ...But, why are they this far out? Did they come to search for me, when I didn't return...?'

-

"Haha!" Miroku laughed, pointing to the beaten Pidgy who lay unconcious on the Battleground floor. Touro was dancing at three-fourths of full heatlth around Miroku. "And you said I was weak!"

"Ugh," Falknor sighed embarressedly. "Well, that's because I used my weakest Pokemon on you."

"Riiight," Miroku grinned.

"Here's the badge," Falknor threw the shining badge at him. "Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda... Have a great journey... yawn." He sighed again. "Pidgy, return." He held up his Pokeball, and the Pidgey turned back into the tan light, and disappeared back into the Pokeball for a rest.

"Hrm!" Kagome stomped her foot angrily, as she turned away from the sign. Shippou couldn't read the English writing on the sign, and asked Kagome what was the matter.

"Inuyasha's name is on there!" Kagome shook her head. "He didn't come back."

"His name is?" Shippou looked at the sign. "Where!"

"The fifty-secondth name... It's seceond newest."

"Fifty four people defeated Falknor?" Shippou exclaimed with surprise. Falknor sighed with embarressment.

"Fifty four?" Kagome asked. She didn't even notice that Miroku had won.

"Yeah, Miroku just whooped him," Shippou nodded.

"Oh!" Kagome looked to Miroku. "Wow! ...Um... Good job!" Kagome smiled with encouragement.

"Your turn, Kagome," Miroku grinned, walking over to the couch. Touro skipped after him, landing on the couch with a bounce. Shippou decided to sit with them, and jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and landed next to Touro.

"Ah, Milady, how many Pokemon do you want to use?" Falknor asked with a wink at Kagome.

"How many do you have?" Kagome asked, ignoring the wink and the 'Milady' comment.

"I have three. Do you have one like your friend? If so, that's okay. I'll use my other Pidgy."

"I have six."

"Six! Oh! Um, three-on-three battle, then?" Falknor was surpsied.

"Sure," Kagome nodded, and waited for the announcer to come back on the P.A.

Soon enough, his shaky voice came back on. "Official Pokemon Gym Battle, um... Three against three...Prize is the same thing. Um. Begin!"

"Come out, Hoshi!" Kagome threw the Pokeball to the ground, and a large yellow flash came out. Half a moment later, a tough Jolteon was sitting and grooming one of its paws.

"Jraaawrr," Hoshi roared, scratching its head with one of its hind legs.

"Go Pigeotto!" Falknor gulped, throwing his Pokeball to the ground. There was an even larger tan flash than the Pidgey's, and a large Pidgeotto appeared.

"Kyaaaaaoooo!" Pidgeotto hooted loudly. It flew up high to use tackle, but was struck down in one hit with Hoshi's thunderbolt. It squacked loudly and hit the ground with a twich.

"Daaa-a-amn!" Falknor raised his eyebrows. "You are_ strong_!" He called the Pidgeotto back, and threw another Pokeball. A Pidgy, one slightly stronger than the other one that Touro fought against.

"Hoshi, return! ...Now, go, Umi!" Kagome threw another Pokeball, and out came Umi, the Vaporeon.

"Pooooouuuuuuwwwwrrrrrr!" Umi seemed to howl. Her eyes glowed a darker blue to frighten the little Pidgey, and that was what she did. The Pidgey squacked and ran to hid behind Falknor.

"Eep, the stronger twin of my Pidgeys has forfitted. I guess that means the weaker Pidgy would forfit also. I guess you win, Milady," Falknor grinned, throwing Kagome the badge, as Kagome jumped excitedly.

"Yes!" Kagome cheered, calling back Umi. "I won!"

"But!" Falknor interupted, before she could leave with Shippou and Miroku. "Since I and my Pidgeys foritted to you, you must take me on one date!"

"What? No way!" Kagome narrowed her eyes at Falknor. "I'm not going on no date with you!"

Falknor reached in his pocket and pulled out a remote. He pressed the largest middle button, and the doors to the Gym locked. "Ha! Yep! You will, Miladay, 'cause you are all locked in!"

Kagome and Shippou gasped, as Miroku shook his head.

"You are locked innnn!" Falknor repeated with a wink at Kagome. "So, when do you want that date?"

**CRASH!**

The large door to the Gym crashed to the ground. A tall male figure stood in the doorway.

"Hey," Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Shippou exclaimed happily.

Kagome flung her arms around Inuyasha, while Shippou jumped onto his head. "Oh Inuyasha! Shippou, Miroku and I came in search for you when you didn't come home like you said you would!"

Inuyasha was overwhelmed by Kagome's embrace. "Um... Miroku? Who the hell is he?"

Miroku was in shock, as he was just out of the way of the door. Touro was squealing behind Miroku from shock, also.

"We met him at the Route forest, right before Cherrygrove," Kagome explained. It took her a moment to notice that she was hugging Inuyasha, and that he was pretty embarressed about it. She blushed and pushed herself away from him.

"Oh, he's the monk," Inuyasha glared at him, pulling Shippou off of his head by the tail. "What was going on here?" He switched his glare at Falkner, who gulped and backed up when Inuyasha glared at him. "Falk, how come you locked the doors? What was going on here, _Master_?" Inuyasha was sure to add the sarcastic 'Master' part to tick off Falkner.

"Eh-um, nothing... Nothing at all!" Falkner gulped, taking a step back from his side on the battleground. "Ehhhum, I'd better get going now..." He took off to the back exit, but Inuyasha jumped high and ran fast to block his way.

"Hey," Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What was going on?"

Falkner fell over and looked up at Inuyasha. "Nothing! Nothing! Oh sheesh, please, don't hurt me!"

"It was nothing, Inuyasha," Kagome called out to Inuyasha.

"Something happened," Inuyasha glared harder at Falkner. "What was it?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled. "Osuwari!"

**BANG!**

Inuyasha fell dramatically to the ground by Kagome's command of 'Osuwari!'... In other words, 'Sit!'.

"Damnit, Kagome! What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha snarled from the ground. Falkner jumped up and ran around Inuyasha to the exit and ecsaped.

"He was scared, Inuyasha! And he pled for you not to hurt him," Kagome sighed, as she stepped over the broken door and out to the outside. "Let's go."

"Oo-o-kay!" Shippou said, jumping onto Miroku's shoulder. Miroku nodded, and followed Kagome out the door with one back-glance at Inuyasha, struggling to get up.

"Are we going to leave him here?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Yes, Miroku. Yes, we are. He'll come if he wants to. Now, you want to go to Azelea town? I don't feel like going home just yet," Kagome smiled.

"Yes, all right, Trainer Kagome," Miroku smiled back, as the three left the Gym.

Inuyasha jumped up and ran after them. "Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone! Wait for me!"


End file.
